1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid applicator for hair conditioning such as tinting, streaking, highlighting or the like. It is particularly directed to a nozzle adapted to be mounted on a dispensing bottle. The nozzle is characterized by its particular angular shape and its fork-like projections for simultaneously holding a lock of hair and guiding the liquid on the lock. The liquid is dispensed in the throat of the fork-like projections.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,746 the liquid, in the fountain comb is dispensed at 90 degrees from the bulb which is used as the handle. Furthermore, the liquid is dispended at the tip the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,875 discloses a fluid applicator which projects the liquid in the direction of the bottle used as the handle or at 90 degrees as shown in FIG. 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,623 discloses a lubricant dispenser which projects the liquid in the direction of the flexible cube which is used as the handle of the applicator.
L. Cochran in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,270 describes a hair treating fluid applicator which projects the liquid through the tip of the teeth which provide a passage to project the liquid against the scalp of a person as seen in FIGS. 4 and 5.
A medication dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,958 in which the liquid is similarly projected through the tip of each individual tooth, in which case the fluid reaches the bottom of the scalp.